Fecal incontinence refers to the involuntary loss of gas or liquid stool (minor incontinence) or the involuntary loss of solid stool (major incontinence). Surveys indicate that fecal incontinence affects between 2 and 7 percent of the general population, although the true incidence may be much higher since many people are hesitant to discuss the problem with a healthcare provider.
Minor fecal incontinence affects men and women equally, but women are almost twice as likely as men to report major incontinence. Fecal incontinence is also more common in older adults. It is particularly common in nursing home residents, with studies suggesting that almost half of all residents are incontinent. Fecal incontinence can undermine self-confidence, create anxiety, and lead to social isolation; however, fecal incontinence is a treatable condition. Treatment can lessen symptoms in most cases and can often completely cure incontinence.
Continence requires the normal function of both the lower digestive tract and the nervous system. The anal sphincters, along with the pelvic muscles that surround the end of the digestive tract, ensure controlled movement of digestive tract contents. There are many possible causes of fecal incontinence. In most cases, incontinence results from some combination of these causes.
Three types of treatment are commonly used for fecal incontinence: medical therapy, biofeedback, and surgery. Medical therapy includes medication and certain measures that can reduce the frequency of incontinence and firm up the stools, which can reduce or eliminate episodes of fecal leakage. Often, basic measures will improve minor incontinence, but more aggressive measures may be needed to control frequent or severe episodes of leakage. Bulking substances that promote bulkier stools may help control diarrhea by thickening the stools. Methylcellulose (a form of fiber) is one type of bulking substance that is commonly used. Increasing dietary fiber may also help to bulk stools. Anti-diarrheal medications such as loperamide and diphenoxylate reduce the frequency of stools and are helpful in treating fecal incontinence. Loperamide can also increase the tone (tightness) of the anal sphincter muscle. When taken before meals, anticholinergic medications (such as the prescription drug hyoscyamine), by reducing contractions in the colon, can decrease the incontinence that occurs after meals in some people.
Biofeedback is a safe and noninvasive way of retraining muscles. During biofeedback training, sensors are used to help the patient identify and contract the anal sphincter muscles which help maintain continence. This is usually done in a healthcare provider or physical therapist's office. Biofeedback can be successful, although results can be variable. The people most likely to benefit from this type of therapy are those who can contract the anal sphincter muscle and have some sensation when they need to have a bowel movement. The effects of biofeedback may begin to decline six months after the initial training and retraining may be helpful.
Sacral nerve electrical stimulation can eliminate leakage in 40 to 75 percent of people whose anal sphincter muscles are intact. An electrode is surgically inserted near a nerve in the sacrum (low back). It is not entirely clear how sacral nerve stimulation works. The treatment is invasive, requiring surgical implantation. Some patients develop complications from the surgery, including pain, device malfunction, or infection, which may require that the device be removed or replaced. At present, this treatment is generally reserved for people with an intact or repaired anal sphincter who have not shown improvement with other treatments.
Electrical stimulation of the anal sphincter involves using a mild electrical current to stimulate the anal sphincter muscles to contract, which can strengthen the muscles over time. The electrical current is applied using a small probe, which the patient inserts inside the rectum for a few minutes every day for 8 to 12 weeks. A controlled trial suggested that electrical stimulation is only a modest benefit, possibly from increasing sensation in the anal area; this treatment, however, is inexpensive, non-invasive, and has few to no side effects. It may, however, be uncomfortable for patients who understandably may not like frequently inserting the stimulator device.
Several different surgical procedures can help alleviate fecal incontinence. Surgical repair can reduce or resolve incontinence, particularly for women who develop a tear in the external anal sphincter during childbirth and in people with injury of the sphincter due to surgery or other causes. Surgery cures fecal incontinence in 80 percent of women with childbirth-related sphincter tears.
In people who have irreparable damage of the sphincters, muscles can be transferred from other areas of the body, usually the leg or buttock, and surgically placed around the anal canal. These muscles mimic the action of the damaged sphincters. Muscle transfer surgery can restore continence in up to 73 percent of people with otherwise irreparable damage. An alternative to a transferred muscle is a synthetic anal cuff that can be inflated to hold back feces and deflated to allow bowel movements. However, this type of procedure is only performed in specialized centers. Complications can occur even when these surgeries are performed by experts.
Colostomy is a surgical procedure in which the colon is surgically attached to the abdominal wall. Stool is collected in a bag that fits snugly against the skin. This eliminates leakage of stool from the rectum. Variations on the procedure may allow the person to control bowel emptying. Colostomy is usually a last resort, after other treatments have failed. It may also be considered for people with intolerable symptoms who are not candidates for any other therapy.
Onuf's nucleus is a distinct group of neurons located in the ventral portion of the anterior horn of the sacral region of the human spinal cord. Onuf's nucleus is involved in the maintenance of micturition and defecatory continence, as well as muscular contraction during orgasm. The nucleus contains motor neurons and is the origin of the pudendal nerve. The sacral region of the spinal cord comprises the fourth segment of vertebrae in the spinal cord. This small group of neural cells is located between S1 and S2 or S2 and S3 and can extend to the caudal end of the first sacral segment or to the middle part of the third sacral segment. Onuf's nucleus is found almost symmetrically on both sides of the ventral horn. The nucleus is arranged in a neuropil and averages approximately 300-500 neurons in both the left and right ventral horns in animals. Humans average 625 neurons total across both sides of the spine which measures about 4-6 mm on each side. Onuf's nucleus is comprised of motoneurons which are characterized by their multipolarity and large Nissl bodies. Onuf's nucleus is the origin of innervation for the striated muscles of the rectum and urethral sphincter. The neurons of Onuf's nucleus are responsible for controlling external sphincter muscles of the anus and urethra in humans. Onuf's nucleus may also control the ischiocavernosus and bulbocavernosus muscles which function in penile erection and ejaculation in males. The dorsomedial subnucleus innervates the rectal striated sphincter and the ventrolateral subgroup connects to the urethral striated sphincter. The motor neurons of Onuf's nucleus innervate striated musculature (rhabdosphincter muscle) which is controlled voluntarily. Neurons in Onuf's nucleus lack autonomic dense core vesicles even though they receive the same synaptic endings as alpha-motor neurons. Onuf's nucleus cells have the same cytoskeletal abnormalities as alpha-motor neurons in motor neuron disease/amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Diseases characterized by disturbances in urination and defecation affect autonomic and Onuf's nucleus cells similarly. Both cell types are spared by amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Onuf's nucleus cells are anatomically linked with the sacral parasympathetic motor neurons and have many peptidergic nerve terminals. Cells in Onuf's nucleus resemble autonomic neurons and do not receive afferents from adjacent neurons.
The motoneurons in Onuf's nucleus contain a dense array of serotonin (5-HT) and norepinephrine (NE) receptors and transmitters and are activated by glutamate. When the 5-HT and NE receptors are stimulated, the guarding reflex occurs to prevent voiding of the bladder caused by unexpected abdominal pressure.
There are three layers of muscle that are known to control urine flow through the urethra: an inner band of longitudinal smooth muscle; a middle band of circular smooth muscle; and an external band of striated muscle called the rhabdosphincter. The urethra is controlled by the sympathetic, parasympathetic, and somatic divisions of the peripheral nervous system. The sympathetic innervation comes from the sympathetic preganglionic neurons located in the upper lumbar spinal cord along the hypogastric nerve and terminates in the longitudinal and circular smooth muscle layers in the urethra. The parasympathetic nerve supply comes from the parasympathetic preganglionic neurons in the sacral spinal cord and also terminates in the longitudinal and circular smooth muscle layers. Finally, the somatic nerve supply arises from the urethral sphincter motor neurons in Onuf s nucleus. The pudendal nerve that extends from Onuf s nucleus connects directly to the rhabdosphincter muscle to control micturition.
The sympathetic storage reflex or pelvic-to-hypo-gastric reflex is initiated when the bladder swells. Stretch receptors cause postganglionic neurons to release norepinephrine (NE). NE causes the bladder to relax and the urethra to contract, thus preventing urine loss. The somatic storage reflex or the pelvic-to-pudendal or guarding reflex is initiated when one laughs, sneezes, or coughs, which causes increased bladder pressure. Glutamate is the primary excitatory transmitter for the reflex. Glutamate activates N-methyl-D-aspartame (NMDA) and α-amino-3-hydroxy-5-methyl-4-isoxazolepropionic acid (AMPA) receptors which produce action potentials. These action potentials activate the release of acetylcholine causing the rhabdosphincter muscle fibers to contract. When the guarding reflex does not function normally, stress urinary incontinence occurs.
Parasympathetic and sympathetic nervous systems form a pelvic plexus at the lateral side of the rectum before reaching the bladder and sphincter. Sympathetic pathways originate from T11-L2 (sympathetic nucleus; intermediolateral column of gray matter), inhibiting the bladder body and exciting the bladder base and proximal urethral sphincter. Parasympathetic nerves emerge from S2-4 (parasympathetic nucleus; intermediolateral column of gray matter), exciting the bladder and relaxing the urethra. Sacral somatic pathways emerge from S2-4 (Onuf s nucleus; ventral horn) forming the pudendal nerve and providing innervation to the striated urethral sphincter. The pudendal nerve from S2-4 excites the distal striated urethral sphincter. Efferent action includes the parasympathetic postganglionic neurons located in the detrusor wall layer as well as in the pelvic plexus which release the excitatory transmitter acetylcholine. Activation of pelvic nerves induces contraction of the bladder body, which contributes to emptying of the bladder. Sympathetic input provides a noradrenergic excitatory and inhibitory input to the bladder and urethra. Activation of hypogastric nerves induces relaxation of the bladder body and contraction of the bladder outlet and urethra, which contribute to urine storage in the bladder. Activation of the pudendal nerve causes the contraction of the striated urethral sphincter. Afferent axons in the pelvic, hypogastric, and pudendal nerves also transmit sensory information from the lower urinary tract to the spinal cord. Pelvic nerve afferents consist of myelinated A-delta fibers mediating normal micturition sensitive to gradual distention of the urinary bladder and unmyelinated C-fibers that, under normal conditions, do not respond to bladder distention. In various pathological conditions, including spinal cord injury, chemoreceptors and mechanosensitive nociceptors from the bladder and urethra become hyperactive and can cause hyperreflexic bladder and urinary incontinence.
Efferent parasympathetic axons from preganglionic neurons in the sacral spinal cord traverse the pelvic nerve and make synapses in the pelvic plexus. Postganglionic neurons are primarily cholinergic but they may also contain purinergic, peptidergic and nitrergic neurons. Postganglionic neurons innervate the detrusor smooth muscle. Afferent sensory neurotransmitters from the detrusor smooth muscle include glutamate, neuropeptides and nitric oxide. The hypogastric nerve includes sympathetic postganglionic fibers which are primarily noradrenergic, but may also be purinergic and peptidergic, and innervates primarily longitudinal and circular smooth muscle layers in the bladder neck and proximal urethra with a minor component innervating the detrusor muscle. The pudendal nerve provides efferent innervation of the urethral rhabdosphincter as well as the external anal sphincter and some perineal muscles. The female levator ani muscle is not innervated by the pudendal nerve but rather by innervation that originates from the sacral nerve roots (S3-S5) and travels on the superior surface of the pelvic floor (levator ani nerve).
Urinary incontinence, defined commonly as the inability to control the passage of urine, is a relatively common disorder, particularly in females. For many, it is a distressing problem which may have a profound impact on quality of life. Urinary incontinence almost always results from an underlying treatable medical condition but is under-reported to medical practitioners. It is generally known that the prevalence of urinary incontinence in the United States ranges from 3% to 14% with estimates ranging up to 40% for the elderly.
Bladder control problems have been found to be associated with a higher incidence of many other health problems, such as obesity and diabetes. Difficulty with bladder control leads to higher rates of depression and limited activity levels. Incontinence is expensive both to individuals, in the form of bladder control products, and to the health care system and nursing home industry. Injury related to incontinence is a leading cause of admission to assisted living and nursing care facilities. More than 50% of nursing facility admissions are related to incontinence.
Men tend to experience urinary incontinence less often than women. While urinary incontinence affects older men more often than younger men, the onset of incontinence can happen at any age. During urination, muscles in the wall of the bladder contract, forcing urine out of the bladder and into the urethra. At the same time, sphincter muscles surrounding the urethra relax, allowing urine to pass from the bladder, through the urethra, and out of the body. Incontinence will occur if the bladder muscles suddenly contract or muscles surrounding the urethra suddenly relax.
Urinary incontinence is a complex disorder and is classified into many subtypes. These subtypes include stress incontinence, urge incontinence, functional incontinence, overflow incontinence, structural incontinence, mixed urinary incontinence, and transient incontinence.
Stress urinary incontinence (SUI), also known as effort incontinence, is due essentially to insufficient strength of the pelvic floor muscles. SUI involves the loss of small amounts of urine associated with coughing, laughing, sneezing, exercising or other movements that increase intra-abdominal pressure and thus increase pressure on the bladder. The urethra is supported by fascia of the pelvic floor. If this support is insufficient, the urethra can move downward at times of increased abdominal pressure, allowing urine to pass.
Stress incontinence is the most common form of incontinence in men and is often encountered following a prostatectomy. In women, physical changes resulting from pregnancy, childbirth, and menopause often contribute to stress incontinence. Stress incontinence can worsen during the week before the menstrual period. At that time, lowered estrogen levels may lead to lower muscular pressure around the urethra, increasing chances of leakage. The incidence of stress incontinence increases following menopause, similarly because of lowered estrogen levels. In female high-level athletes, effort incontinence occurs in all sports involving abrupt repeated increases in intra-abdominal pressure that may exceed perineal floor resistance. Most laboratory results, such as urine analysis, cystometry and post void residual volume, are normal.
Urge incontinence is defined as the involuntary passage of urine caused by abnormal bladder contractions with a concomitant sense of urgency. Studies suggest that urge incontinence may be caused by nerve damage or by psychosomatic factors that lead to involuntary bladder contractions. The most common cause of urge incontinence is involuntary and inappropriate detrusor muscle contractions. Detrusor hyperactivity is subdivided into Idiopathic Detrusor Overactivity (IDO), due to local or surrounding infection, inflammation or irritation of the bladder, and Neurogenic Detrusor Overactivity (NDO), due to defective central nervous system (CNS) inhibitory response. Medical professionals describe a bladder of a patient having urge incontinence as “unstable”, “spastic”, or “overactive”. Urge incontinence may also be called “reflex incontinence” if it results from overactive nerves controlling the bladder.
Patients with urge incontinence can suffer incontinence during sleep, after drinking a small amount of water, or when they touch water or hear it running (as when washing dishes or hearing someone else taking a shower). Involuntary actions of bladder muscles can occur because of damage to the nerves of the bladder, to the nervous system (spinal cord and brain), or to the muscles themselves. Multiple sclerosis, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, stroke, spina bifida and injury, including injury that occurs during surgery, can all harm bladder nerves or muscles.
Functional incontinence occurs when a person recognizes the need to urinate but cannot physically make it to the bathroom in time due to limited mobility. The urine loss may be large. Causes of functional incontinence include confusion, dementia, poor eyesight, poor mobility, poor dexterity, unwillingness to toilet because of depression, anxiety or anger, drunkenness, or being in a situation in which it is impossible to reach a toilet.
Overflow incontinence is the patient's inability to stop their bladders from constantly dribbling or continuing to dribble for some time after they have passed urine. Overflow incontinence occurs when the patient's bladder is always full so that it frequently leaks urine. Weak bladder muscles, resulting in incomplete emptying of the bladder, or a blocked urethra can cause this type of incontinence. Autonomic neuropathy from diabetes or other diseases (e.g. multiple sclerosis) can decrease neural signals from the bladder (allowing for overfilling) and may also decrease the expulsion of urine by the detrusor muscle (allowing for urinary retention). Additionally, tumors and kidney stones can block the urethra. Spinal cord injuries or nervous system disorders are additional causes of overflow incontinence. In men, benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH) may also restrict the flow of urine. Overflow incontinence is rare in women, although sometimes it is caused by fibroid or ovarian tumors. Also, overflow incontinence can result from increased outlet resistance due to advanced vaginal prolapse causing a “kink” in the urethra, or after an anti-incontinence procedure which has overcorrected the problem.
Structural incontinence can be caused by structural problems, usually diagnosed in childhood, which can include, for example, an ectopic ureter. Fistulas caused by obstetric and gynecologic trauma or injury can also lead to structural incontinence. Such types of fistulas include, most commonly, vesicovaginal fistulas, and, more rarely, ureterovaginal fistulas. These may be difficult to recognize but diagnosis can be achieved through the use of standard techniques along with a vaginogram or radiologically by viewing the vaginal vault with instillation of contrast media.
Mixed urinary incontinence disorder is not uncommon in the elderly female population and can sometimes be complicated by urinary retention, making the disorder a treatment challenge requiring staged multimodal treatment.
Transient incontinence is a temporary version of incontinence. It can be triggered by medications, urinary tract infections, mental impairment, restricted mobility, and stool impaction (severe constipation) which can push against the urinary tract and obstruct outflow.
Treatment options range from conservative treatment, including behavior management and medications, to surgery. Behavior techniques for incontinence include retraining the bladder to hold more urine. The goal is to lengthen the time between periods of urination. This includes relaxation techniques, learning how to cope with urges to urinate, fluid management, and avoidance of alcohol, caffeine or acidic foods. One of the most common treatment recommendations includes exercising the muscles of the pelvis. Kegel exercises to strengthen or retrain pelvic floor muscles and sphincter muscles can reduce stress leakage. Increasingly, there is evidence of the effectiveness of pelvic floor muscle exercise (PFME) to improve bladder control. Urinary incontinence following childbirth can be improved by performing PFME.
Biofeedback uses measuring devices to help the patient become aware of his or her body's functioning. By using electronic devices or diaries to track when the bladder and urethral muscles contract, the patient can gain control over these muscles. Biofeedback can be used with pelvic muscle exercises and electrical stimulation to relieve stress and urge incontinence. Timed voiding (urinating) and bladder training are techniques that use biofeedback. In timed voiding, the patient fills in a chart tracking times of voiding and leaking occurrences. From the patterns that appear in the chart, the patient can plan to empty his or her bladder before he or she would otherwise leak. Biofeedback and muscle conditioning, known as bladder training, can alter the bladder's schedule for storing and emptying urine. These techniques may be used for urge and overflow incontinence.
Increasing the bulk of the urethra, thereby increasing outlet resistance, may be used to treat certain forms of incontinence. This is most effective in patients with a relatively fixed urethra. A variety of materials have been historically used to add to the bulk, including blood and fat, with limited success. The most widely used substance, glutaraldehyde cross-linked collagen (GAX collagen), has proved to be of value in many patients. The main drawback with using GAX collagen to increase the bulk of the urethra is the need to repeat the procedure over time.
Medications can reduce many types of leakage. Some drugs inhibit contractions of an overactive bladder, others relax muscles, leading to more complete bladder emptying during urination, and yet others tighten muscles at the bladder neck and urethra, preventing leakage. Some hormones, such as estrogen, are believed to cause muscles involved in urination to function normally. Pharmacological treatments of urinary incontinence include: topical or vaginal estrogens, used in cases of vaginal atrophy; tolterodine (Detrol®); oxybutynin (Ditropan®, Oxytrol®); propantheline; darifenacin (Enablex®); solifenacin (VESIcare®); trospium chloride (Sanctura®), used in urge incontinence; imipramine (Tofranil®), used in mixed and stress urinary incontinence; pseudoephedrine; and duloxetine (Cymbalta®), used in stress urinary incontinence. Some of these medications can produce harmful side effects if used for long periods. In particular, estrogen therapy has been associated with an increased risk of cancers of the breast and endometrium (lining of the uterus).
Urge incontinence has historically been treated with a variety of behavioral treatments, medications, and surgery. Urinary urge incontinence (UUI) is frequently caused by an overactive bladder (OAB) and the most effective pharmacological treatment currently for OAB includes anticholinergic medications. However, many patients do not respond to these medications or have significant side effects causing discontinuation such that these patients experience persistent symptomatic UUI. The effects of botulinum-A toxin (BTX-A) on striated muscle are well documented in the neurology and plastic surgery literature. Several studies, including a recent randomized, placebo controlled trial, have shown that BTX-A is effective for Neurogenic Detrusor Overactivity (NDO). Uncontrolled case series have shown significant reductions in incontinence and improvement in urodynamic parameters in subjects with idiopathic OAB. Botulinum-A toxin can significantly reduce urge urinary incontinence due to overactive bladder at 6 weeks. However, there is a risk of urinary retention requiring self-catheterization.
While physicians usually suggest surgery to alleviate incontinence only after other treatments have been tried, many surgical options have high rates of success. Urodynamic testing seems to confirm that surgical restoration of vault prolapse can cure motor urge incontinence. One surgical option involves the implantation of stimulation devices that produce electric pulses that cause contraction of the muscles of the pelvis and/or urethra. Such stimulation may strengthen these muscles to help reduce the incidence of urge incontinence. For example, Medtronic produces a device known as InterStim, which is a pulse generator surgically implanted having wires connected to one or more of the sacral nerves. The device is implanted in the back and a wire from the device is connected to the sacral nerve to deliver an electric signal to the nerve. Stimulation of the sacral nerves may activate or inhibit muscles and organs that contribute to urinary control, including the bladder, sphincter and pelvic floor muscles. Traditionally, such stimulators have been implanted using invasive surgical procedures involving the implantation of the stimulator in the abdomen, side or buttock of the patient. Reports suggest, however, that stimulation of the sacral nerve results in a favorable response in about 30-40% of treated women.
Stimulation of the pudendal nerve has also been used to treat urge incontinence. For example, United States Patent Publication Number 2008-0183236, assigned to Medtronic, Inc., describes “[a] method of treating at least one pelvic floor disorder, the at least one disorder being selected from a group consisting of urinary voiding dysfunction, fecal voiding dysfunction, constipation, stress incontinence, urge incontinence, urinary retention disorder, sexual dysfunction, orgasmic dysfunction, erectile dysfunction, pelvic pain, prostatitis, prostatalgia and prostatodynia, the method comprising: delivering first electrical stimulation from a medical device implanted within a patient diagnosed with the pelvic floor disorder to a first pudendal nerve or branches or portions thereof on a first side of the patient via at least one electrode of a first lead implanted within the patient proximate to the pudendal nerve or branches or portions thereof; delivering second electrical stimulation from the medical device to a second pudendal nerve or branches or portions thereof on a second side of the patient via at least one electrode of a second lead implanted within the patient proximate to the second pudendal nerve or branches or portions thereof; and configuring the first and second electrical stimulation to provide at least partial relief from the pelvic floor disorder.” In addition to implanting stimulation devices coupled to the pudendal nerve, one common method involves electrical stimulation delivered by an intravaginal or a perineal surface electrode. Although treatment for urge incontinence using implantable stimulators is successful in many instances, the use of conventional implanted devices and methods suffer from certain drawbacks.
Erectile dysfunction (ED), or impotence, is sexual dysfunction characterized by the inability to develop or maintain an erection of the penis during sexual activity. Erectile dysfunction affects 50% of men older than 40 years, exerting substantial effects on quality of life. This common problem is complex and involves multiple pathways. Penile erections are produced by an integration of physiologic processes involving the central nervous, peripheral nervous, hormonal, and vascular systems. Any abnormality in these systems, whether from medication or disease, has a significant impact on the ability to develop and sustain an erection, ejaculate, and experience orgasm. A penile erection results from the hydraulic effect of blood entering and being retained in sponge-like bodies within the penis. The process is often initiated as a result of sexual arousal when signals are transmitted from the brain to nerves in the penis. The most important organic causes for erectile dysfunction include cardiovascular disease and diabetes mellitus (causing neuropathy), neurological problems (for example, trauma from prostatectomy surgery), hormonal insufficiencies (hypogonadism), and drug side effects.
The common penile artery, which derives from the internal pudendal artery, branches into the dorsal, bulbourethral, and cavernous arteries. The dorsal artery provides for engorgement of the glans during erection, whereas the bulbourethral artery supplies the bulb and the corpus spongiosum. The cavernous artery effects tumescence of the corpus cavernosum and thus is principally responsible for erection. The cavernous artery gives off many helicine arteries which supply the trabecular erectile tissue and the sinusoids. These helicine arteries are contracted and tortuous in the flaccid state and become dilated and straight during erection. Venous drainage of the corpora originates in tiny venules that lead from the peripheral sinusoids immediately beneath the tunica albuginea. These venules travel in the trabeculae between the tunica and the peripheral sinusoids to form the subtunical venous plexus before exiting as the emissary veins.
Psychological impotence occurs when erection or penetration fails due to thoughts or feelings (psychological reasons) rather than physical impossibility. Psychological impotence is encountered somewhat less frequently but can often be helped. Notably, in psychological impotence, there is a strong response to placebo treatment. Erectile dysfunction can have severe psychological consequences as it can be tied to relationship difficulties and masculine self-image generally.
The first line treatment of erectile dysfunction consists of a trial of phosphodiesterase type 5 (PDE5) inhibitor drugs (the first of which was sildenafil or Viagra). In some cases, treatment can involve prostaglandin tablets in the urethra, injections into the penis, a penile prosthesis, a penis pump or vascular reconstructive surgery.
Erectile dysfunction is analyzed in several ways. Obtaining full erections at some times, such as nocturnal penile tumescence when asleep (when the mind and psychological issues, if any, are less present), tends to suggest that the physical structures are functionally working.
Penile erection is managed by two mechanisms: the reflex erection, which is achieved by directly touching the penile shaft; and, the psychogenic erection, which is achieved by erotic or emotional stimuli. The former uses the peripheral nerves and the lower parts of the spinal cord, whereas the latter uses the limbic system of the brain. In both conditions, an intact neural system is required for a successful and complete erection. Stimulation of the penile shaft by the nervous system leads to the secretion of nitric oxide (NO), which causes the relaxation of smooth muscles of the corpora cavernosa (the main erectile tissue of penis), and subsequently penile erection. Additionally, adequate levels of testosterone (produced by the testes) and an intact pituitary gland are required for the development of a healthy erectile system. As can be understood from the mechanisms of a normal erection, impotence may develop due to hormonal deficiency, disorders of the neural system, lack of adequate penile blood supply or psychological problems. Restriction of blood flow can arise from impaired endothelial function due to the usual causes associated with coronary artery disease, but can also be caused by prolonged exposure to bright light.
Sexual behavior involves the participation of autonomic and somatic nerves and the integration of numerous spinal and supraspinal sites in the central nervous system (CNS). The penile portion of the process that leads to erections represents only a single component. Several pathways have been described to explain how information travels from the hypothalamus to the sacral autonomic centers. One pathway travels from the dorsomedial hypothalamus through the dorsal and central gray matter, descends to the locus ceruleus, and projects ventrally in the mesencephalic reticular formation. Input from the brain is conveyed through the dorsal spinal columns to the thoracolumbar and sacral autonomic nuclei.
The primary nerve fibers to the penis are from the dorsal nerve of the penis, a branch of the pudendal nerve. The cavernosal nerves are a part of the autonomic nervous system and incorporate both sympathetic and parasympathetic fibers. They travel posterolaterally along the prostate and enter the corpora cavernosa and corpus spongiosum to regulate blood flow during erection and detumescence. The dorsal somatic nerves are also branches of the pudendal nerves. They are primarily responsible for penile sensation.
Erections occur in response to tactile, olfactory, and visual stimuli. The ability to achieve and maintain a full erection depends not only on the penile portion of the process but also on the status of the peripheral nerves, the integrity of the vascular supply, and biochemical events within the corpora. The autonomic nervous system is involved in erection, orgasm, and tumescence. The parasympathetic nervous system is primarily involved in sustaining and maintaining an erection, which is derived from S2-S4 nerve roots.
Sexual stimulation causes the release of neurotransmitters from cavernosal nerve endings and relaxation factors from endothelial cells lining the sinusoids. NOS produces NO from L-arginine, and this, in turn, produces other muscle-relaxing chemicals, such as cGMP and cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP), which work via calcium channel and protein kinase mechanisms. This results in the relaxation of smooth muscle in the arteries and arterioles that supply the erectile tissue, producing a dramatic increase in penile blood flow. Relaxation of the sinusoidal smooth muscle increases its compliance, facilitating rapid filling and expansion. The venules beneath the rigid tunica albuginea are compressed, resulting in near-total occlusion of venous outflow. These events produce an erection with an intracavernosal pressure of 100 mm Hg.
Additional sexual stimulation initiates the bulbocavernous reflex. The ischiocavernous muscles forcefully compress the base of the blood-filled corpora cavernosa, and the penis reaches full erection and hardness when intracavernosal pressure reaches 200 mm Hg or more. At this pressure, both inflow and outflow of blood temporarily cease. Detumescence results from cessation of neurotransmitter release, breakdown of second messengers by phosphodiesterase, and sympathetic nerve excitation during ejaculation. Contraction of the trabecular smooth muscle reopens the venous channels, allowing the blood to be expelled and thereby resulting in flaccidity.
The cyclic nucleotide phosphodiesterases constitute a group of enzymes that destroy the cyclic nucleotides cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cAMP) and cyclic guanosine monophosphate (cGMP). Phosphodiesterases exist in different molecular forms and are unevenly distributed throughout the body. One of the forms of phosphodiesterase is termed PDE5, and inhibiting PDE5 increases the amount of cGMP available in the blood supply to the penis, thus increasing blood flow. The PDE5 inhibitors sildenafil (Viagra), vardenafil (Levitra) and tadalafil (Cialis) are prescription drugs which are taken orally.
A topical cream combining Alprostadil with the permeation enhancer DDAIP has been approved in Canada under the brand name Vitaros as a first line treatment for erectile dysfunction. Another treatment regimen is injection therapy wherein papaverine, phentolamine, and prostaglandin E1 is injected into the penis. A vacuum erection device helps draw blood into the penis by applying negative pressure. This type of device is sometimes referred to as penis pump and may be used just prior to sexual intercourse. Several types of FDA approved vacuum therapy devices are available with a doctor's prescription. When pharmacological methods fail, a purpose-designed external vacuum pump can be used to attain erection, with a separate compression ring fitted to the penis to maintain it. These pumps should be distinguished from other penis pumps (supplied without compression rings) which, rather than being used for temporary treatment of impotence, are claimed to increase penis length if used frequently, or vibrate as an aid to masturbation. More drastically, inflatable or rigid penile implants may be fitted surgically. Often, as a last resort if other treatments have failed, the most common procedure is prosthetic implants which involves the insertion of artificial rods into the penis.
The perineal body (or central tendon of perineum) is a pyramidal fibromuscular mass in the middle line of the perineum at the junction between the urogenital triangle and the anal triangle. It is found in both males and females. In males, it is found between the bulb of penis and the anus. In females, it is found between the vagina and anus, and about 1.25 cm in front of the latter. The perineal body is essential for the integrity of the pelvic floor, particularly in females. Its rupture during vaginal birth leads to widening of the gap between the anterior free borders of levator ani muscle of both sides, thus predisposing the woman to prolapse of the uterus, rectum, or even the urinary bladder. The perineal sponge is a spongy cushion of tissue and blood vessels found in the lower genital area of women. It sits between the vaginal opening and rectum and is internal to the perineum and perineal body. The perineal sponge is composed of erectile tissue. During arousal, it becomes swollen with blood, compressing the outer third of the vagina along with the vestibular bulbs and urethral sponge, thereby creating a tighter fit and additional stimulation for the penis. The perineal sponge is erogenous tissue encompassing a large number of nerve endings, and can, therefore, be stimulated through the back wall of the vagina or the top wall of the rectum.
Female sexual arousal disorder (FSAD), commonly referred to as Candace syndrome, is a disorder characterized by a persistent or recurrent inability to attain sexual arousal or to maintain arousal until the completion of a sexual activity. The diagnosis can also refer to an inadequate lubrication-swelling response normally present during arousal and sexual activity. The condition should be distinguished from a general loss of interest in sexual activity and from other sexual dysfunctions, such as the orgasmic disorder (anorgasmia) and hypoactive sexual desire disorder, which is characterized as a lack or absence of sexual fantasies and desire for sexual activity for some period of time.
Medical conditions are a frequent source of direct or indirect sexual difficulties. Vascular disease associated with diabetes might preclude adequate arousal. Cardiovascular disease may inhibit intercourse secondary to dyspnea. Arthritis or urinary or fecal incontinence may cause discomfort or embarrassment, leading to dysfunction or decreased sexual activity. Gynecologic changes related to a woman's reproductive life (e.g., puberty, pregnancy, the postpartum period and menopause) present unique problems and potential obstacles to sexuality. Puberty may lead to concerns regarding sexual identity. Pregnancy and the postpartum period are often associated with a decrease in sexual activity, desire and satisfaction, which may be prolonged with lactation. The hypoestrogenic state of menopause may cause significant physical changes such as shortening and loss of elasticity of the vaginal barrel, diminished physiologic secretions, rise in vaginal pH from 3.5 to 4.5 to greater than 5, and thinning of epithelial layers.
Physiologically, sexual arousal begins in the medial preoptic, anterior hypothalamic, and limbic-hippocampal structures within the central nervous system. Electrical signals are then transmitted through the parasympathetic and sympathetic nervous systems. Physiologic and biochemical mediators that modulate vaginal and clitoral smooth-muscle tone and relaxation are currently under investigation. Neuropeptide Y, vasoactive intestinal polypeptide, nitric oxide synthase, cyclic guanosine monophosphate, and substance P have been found in vaginal-tissue nerve fibers. Nitric oxide is believed to mediate clitoral and labial engorgement, whereas vasoactive intestinal polypeptide, a nonadrenergic/noncholinergic neurotransmitter, may enhance vaginal blood flow, lubrication, and secretions. Many changes occur in the female genitalia during sexual arousal. Increased blood flow promotes vasocongestion of the genitalia. Secretions from uterine and Bartholin glands lubricate the vaginal canal. Vaginal smooth muscle relaxation allows for lengthening and dilation of the vagina. As the clitoris is stimulated, its length and diameter increase and engorgement occurs. In addition, the labia minora promote engorgement because of increased blood flow.
There is limited understanding of the precise location of autonomic neurovascular structures related to the uterus, cervix, and vagina. Uterine nerves arise from the inferior hypogastric plexus formed by the union of hypogastric nerves (sympathetic T10-L1) and the splanchnic fibers (parasympathetic S2-S4). This plexus has three portions: Vesical plexus; the rectal plexus; and, the uterovaginal plexus (Frankenhauser's ganglion), which lies at the base of the broad ligament, dorsal to the uterine vessels, and lateral to the uterosacral and cardinal ligament. This plexus provides innervation via the cardinal ligament and uterosacral ligaments to the cervix, upper vagina, urethra, vestibular bulbs and clitoris. At the cervix, sympathetic and parasympathetic nerves form the paracervical ganglia. The larger one is called the uterine cervical ganglion. It is at this level that injury to the autonomic fibers of the vagina, labia, cervix may occur during hysterectomy. The pudendal nerve (S2-S4) reaches the perineum through Alcock's canal and provides sensory and motor innervation to the external genitalia.
The sexual arousal responses of the multiple genital and non-genital peripheral anatomic structures are largely the product of spinal cord reflex mechanisms. The spinal segments are under descending excitatory and inhibitory control from multiple supraspinal sites. The afferent reflex arm is primarily via the pudendal nerve. The efferent reflex arm consists of coordinated somatic and autonomic activity. One spinal sexual reflex is the bulbocavernosus reflex involving sacral cord segments S 2, 3 and 4 in which pudendal nerve stimulation results in pelvic floor muscle contraction. Another spinal sexual reflex involves vaginal and clitoral cavernosal autonomic nerve stimulation resulting in clitoral, labial and vaginal engorgement.
In the basal state, clitoral corporal and vaginal smooth muscles are under contractile tone. Following sexual stimulation, neurogenic and endothelial release of nitric oxide (NO) plays an important role in clitoral cavernosal artery and helicine arteriolar smooth muscle relaxation. This leads to a rise in clitoral cavernosal artery inflow, an increase in clitoral intracavernosal pressure, and clitoral engorgement. The result is extrusion of the glans clitoris and enhanced sensitivity.
In the basal state, the vaginal epithelium reabsorbs sodium from the submucosal capillary plasma transudate. Following sexual stimulation, a number of neurotransmitters including NO and vasoactive intestinal peptide (VIP) are released modulating vaginal vascular and nonvascular smooth muscle relaxation. Dramatic increase in capillary inflow in the submucosa overwhelms Na-reabsorption leading to 3-5 ml of vaginal transudate, enhancing lubrication essential for pleasurable coitus. Vaginal smooth-muscle relaxation results in increased vaginal length and luminal diameter, especially in the distal two-thirds of the vagina. Vasoactive intestinal polypeptide is a non-adrenergic non-cholinergic neurotransmitter that plays a role in enhancing vaginal blood flow, lubrication and secretions. Studies have demonstrated that genital arousal is a neurovascular event characterized by increase in genital blood flow and smooth muscle relaxation. Electrical field stimulation induces non-adrenergic, non-cholinergic relaxation responses in the clitoral corpus cavernosum of the rabbit.
About ⅓rd of patients undergoing sacral nerve stimulation report an improvement in their overall sexual experience however, the mechanism of this improvement is unclear. About 20% of patient report worsening in their sexual experience. The improvement in sexual function was independent of improvement in urinary function.
During arousal, blood flow to the vagina, labia and clitoris increases. This causes the organs to swell, the vagina to relax, increasing vaginal lubrication and the sensitivity of the genitalia. Lumbar epidural stimulation has reported spontaneous orgasm in women.
Prior art systems and methods for electrical stimulation address the anal sphincter, on a collective basis, and do not distinguish between internal and external anal sphincter stimulation, which can produce quite different physiological results. The internal anal sphincter is a smooth muscle which is tonically contracted, is not under voluntary control, and is innervated by the submucosal nerve plexus. The internal anal sphincter maintains the tone of the sphincter and is resistant to fatigue. On the other hand, the external anal sphincter is a skeletal muscle which is not tonically contracted, is under voluntary control, and is innervated by the sacral and pudendal nerves, providing the voluntary control to the sphincter muscle, which is extremely susceptible to fatigue. Resting pressure is provided mostly by the internal anal sphincter, whereas squeezing pressure is provided by the external sphincter.
It would therefore be advantageous to stimulate the two sphincters differentially with different stimulation algorithms or different lead configurations due to their distinct physiology and function to prevent fatigue and improve tolerance. Since sphincter control relies on multiple mechanisms, specifically with respect to energy efficiency, tolerance, and fatigue issues, it is advantageous to stimulate multiple structures with different stimulation algorithms. In order to electrically stimulate two anatomical structures, prior art systems and methods would require at least two pairs of stimulation electrodes (that is, at least two microdevices or at least four leads). Due to, anatomical limitation, it may be hard to accommodate or precisely place multiple leads into the anal sphincter. It would, however, be advantageous to put one electrode in each individual structure, thereby using less leads and/or microdevices to achieve the desired stimulation scenario.
Accordingly, there is a need for a safe and effective method of treatment that can help alleviate symptoms of anal incontinence in the long term, without the need for invasive surgery. In addition, there is not only a need for improved devices in electrical stimulation based therapies for anal incontinence, but there is also a need for a safe and minimally invasive method and system that enables easy and expeditious deployment of such devices at any desired location in the body. Most of the currently available devices are available for surgical or laparoscopic implantation and suffer from common problems of pocket infection, lead dislodgment, or fracture. Furthermore, there is also a need for a device and method for implanting microdevices within the rectum or the anal canal.
A need exists, therefore, for an improved treatment for urge incontinence that is more effective than traditional approaches. As discussed above, recent treatment therapies for urge incontinence have focused on electrically stimulating certain nerves innervating particular muscles. However, improved methods are still required to enable effective treatment of various forms of incontinence, as described herein.
Both urinary and fecal incontinence can arise from neurodegenerative disorders of the peripheral sphincter neuromusculature and tend to co-exist in multiple patients. The etiology of both disorders may be similar and may respond to similar therapeutic interventions. In addition, the urinary sphincter is difficult to access, specifically in men, and hence it is desirable to be able to treat a urinary sphincter dysfunction by stimulating an anal sphincter, which is more easily accessed. It is also desirable to stimulate an anal sphincter of a person to improve the function of both an anal sphincter and a urinary sphincter in a patient suffering from a urinary disorder, a fecal disorder, or both.
Prior art systems and methods for electrical stimulation address the anal sphincter and urinary system each on a separate basis. The prior art does not teach a method of treating a urinary sphincter disorder and an anal sphincter disorder on a collective basis by implanting an electrode in either the anal sphincter or the urinary sphincter. Such an approach can have a significant therapeutic advantage of reducing the need for multiple electrode implants into multiple sphincter muscles, hence reducing surgical invasiveness. Additionally, such an approach would reduce the invasiveness associated with reaching a more difficult to access urinary sphincter, especially in men.
It would therefore be advantageous to stimulate the urinary sphincter and the anal sphincter collectively with a single device. The two sphincters could be stimulated with different stimulation algorithms or different lead configurations with respect to their distinct anatomical locations and functions to treat the dysfunction of one or both sphincters. Since sphincter control relies on multiple mechanisms, specifically with respect to energy efficiency, tolerance, and fatigue issues, it is advantageous to stimulate multiple structures with different stimulation algorithms. In order to electrically stimulate two anatomical structures, prior art systems and methods would require at least two pairs of stimulation electrodes comprising at least two microdevices or at least four leads. Due to anatomical separation between the target tissues, device implantation would require more extensive dissection to place multiple leads into the anal sphincter and the urinary sphincter. Therefore, it would be advantageous to put one electrode in either of the individual structures, thereby using less leads and/or microdevices and requiring less dissection to achieve the desired stimulation scenario.
Alternatively, an electrode could be implanted into the urinary sphincter and electrical stimulation would be applied to modulate the function of both the urinary sphincter and the anal sphincter, a desirable approach in women wherein transvaginal access to the urinary sphincter may be less invasive.
Optionally, an electrode could be implanted into the anal sphincter and electrical stimulation would be applied to modulate the function of both the urinary sphincter and the anal sphincter, a desirable approach in men wherein access to the urinary sphincter is more difficult.
Such approaches are desirable in patients suffering from disorders of both the urinary sphincter and the anal sphincter or in patients suffering from a disorder of one sphincter and at future risk of a disorder of the other sphincter.
A need exists, therefore, for an improved treatment for urinary incontinence that is more effective than traditional approaches. As discussed above, recent treatment therapies for urinary incontinence have focused on electrically stimulating certain nerves innervating particular muscles. However, improved methods are still required to enable effective treatment of various forms of urinary incontinence, as described herein.